


Vacation

by Kyokusyuu



Series: Hidden Heart [3]
Category: G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009)
Genre: M/M, Revenge Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, 互攻, 斜线无意义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokusyuu/pseuds/Kyokusyuu
Summary: Storm Shadow去了南半球的小岛度假，清闲的日子因为Snake Eyes的突然造访多了些‘小乐趣’。
Relationships: Snake-Eyes/Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe)
Series: Hidden Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556683
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 轻松向，除了肉要啥没啥。

Storm Shadow盘腿坐在游艇的船首处，稍稍侧过的身子向后靠着首舷的护栏，百无聊赖地晃动手里的鱼竿，脚边的水桶里游窜着两条手掌大小的鱼，一只静静沉在桶底的乌贼和一团纠缠在一起的海藻，这是他整个上午的战绩，看上去有些微妙的寒酸，他维持着抓鱼竿的动作，暴晒在太阳底下的裸露皮肤泛起热辣辣的刺痛感。

结束了破坏Cobra便携试黑洞武器的任务后，Storm Shadow决定给自己放个长假，他在几个著名的度假圣地之间犹豫了一番，最终还是挑了一处距离澳大利亚西南部不远的火山小岛，这个被海洋围绕孤立的群岛常驻人口不过350人，加上岛上供给的度假屋极其有限，Storm Shadow满意无人打扰的清静，他关掉手机和一切通讯器材，放松地享受与世隔绝的乐趣。

停泊在海中央的白色游艇随着海面掀起的浪潮轻轻摇晃，没有一丝云的天散发着纯粹的蓝仿佛水彩在纸上抹开的单调色块，午后的阳光洒在Storm Shadow只穿了一条白色长裤的身子上，彰显其不容忽视的威力，微凉的海风拂面并不让人觉得热，但长时间暴晒在紫外线底下依旧叫人吃不消，Storm Shadow感觉自己头顶的黑发烫到扎手，半天没动静的鱼竿更是消磨了他的耐心，他把竿子卡在首舷的护栏之间，赤着脚绕过侧板走进船舱内，拉开小冰柜的门抽出一瓶冰水贴在脸上，寒凉的湿气迅速中和了皮肤上的热度，他一边拧开瓶盖一边爬上了覆有遮阳板的船顶坐到躺椅上，矿泉水顺着喉咙滑进胃里直通四肢百骸，他舒服地长呼一口气，把还剩一半的瓶子随手放到旁边。

躺在阴影里的凉爽让Storm Shadow满意，劲道十足的光线在顶棚的遮挡下从恼人的热量转变成怡人的温暖，在这个充满雨林沙滩和峡谷的小岛上呆了三天，Storm Shadow自然变得懒散起来，每日除了在度假屋的后院里完成一贯的训练之外，便是在沙滩上漫步，骑着租来的脚踏车到林子里兜风，心血来潮去海里游上一小会儿，或开着游艇出海钓鱼，单调沉闷但并不乏味，Storm Shadow记不起自己有多久没有试过这样的惬意了，数日前刀尖舔血的生活此时遥远的像是另一个世界。

Storm Shadow把手枕在脑后，被阳光彻底洗礼过的肌肤变成了比蜜糖更深一些的古铜色，随着他向上伸展的手臂，腹部外则的肌肉拉出一个诱人的弧度，他被从顶棚透下的温度烘烤的很舒服，意识随之开始朦胧，身下的游艇顺着浪潮来回摇曳，仿佛回到了婴儿时期躺在轻柔晃动的摇篮里，他舒服地发出细不可闻的鼻息，睡意几乎是顷刻之间袭来，措手不及，他勉强撑着沉重地眼皮从眯成一条细缝的眼睛里注视着面前与天连成一气的海平线。

就在此时，一个突兀的黑影闯进他的视野，Storm Shadow绷紧了神经，睡意也消退了不少，当他看清眼前一身轻便紧身衣戴着面罩的家伙是他那神出鬼没的兄弟之后，他又在瞬间放松了警戒。

“嗨。”他懒洋洋地从脑袋后面抽出一只手朝黑影挥了挥算是打招呼，接着又把手放回脑后。

Snake Eyes无声无息地出现在船头的甲板上，Storm Shadow有些奇怪对方是怎么找到这里的，更加奇怪他是怎么变到他停在海中央的游艇上，但现下他懒得去思考这些问题，热浪把他烤的昏昏欲睡，他闭上眼睛，混沌的脑袋里似乎未曾发觉自己没有对Snake Eyes的突然出现表现出任何反感甚至还自顾自的午睡有何不妥，就在他快要失去意识的时候他张开嘴朝着Snake Eyes站立的方向抛下一句话。

“看好我的鱼竿。”

他说，然后彻底睡了过去。

Storm Shadow迷糊间听到从远处雨林峡谷里传来的阵阵鸟鸣，这几日他随处都能听见这些清脆的鸟叫声，细碎清亮宛如一支素雅的乐曲十分美好，随着鸟啼的彼此起伏，Storm Shadow看见一只体形硕大的黑色大鸟在天空来回盘旋，他有趣地盯着那只黑鸟瞧，黑鸟在空中飞了几圈便朝Storm Shadow的位置俯冲下来落到他的肚子上，Storm Shadow盯着黑鸟锐利的爪子按住他的腹肌，意外的并不疼只有些微微瘙痒，Storm Shadow细细打量了黑鸟一番，说不出是什么品种的鸟类，只觉得哪儿似曾相识。

黑鸟有双蓝色的眼睛，顺滑的纯黑羽翼泛着油亮的光泽，它的骨骼硬朗肌肉发达线条流畅，充满了属于雄性的矫健与气度，Storm Shadow忍不住伸手摸了摸黑鸟的羽毛，“你看上去像只乌鸦。”他歪着脑袋喃喃道。

黑鸟似乎听得懂他的话，对他称自己为一只乌鸦表现出不满，低头朝Storm Shadow胸前的浅褐色乳头啄了一口，看似坚硬锋利的錐形尖喙竟有不可思议的柔软触感，像是人类的嘴唇一般。Storm Shadow讶异之余，翻身想躲却发觉自己动弹不得，黑鸟稳稳地停立在他的腹部，鸟喙在他的胸前一顿乱啄，Storm Shadow伸手想把它挥开，黑鸟展开翅膀扑腾抵挡他的动作，尖喙一路向上朝他的嘴啄过来，Storm Shadow有些动气但无法控制自己的动作，他犹如瘫痪在床的七旬老者，抵抗无力又虚弱，怪异柔软的鸟喙啄上他的嘴，甚至还有舌头伸进来的湿润触感，这一切简直莫名其妙，Storm Shadow的怒火以几倍的速度增长，他屏气凝神暗中蓄力终于重重地一巴掌把停在他腹部的鸟给扇了下去……

Storm Shadow睁开眼从躺椅上坐起，遽然清醒让他有一瞬间的晃神，太阳已有半边沉入了海平线的另一端，湛蓝的天空此时变得红黄橙紫互相交错斑斓炫目，他低头看了看躺椅边，哪有什么黑色大鸟，只有喝剩的矿泉水瓶和瓶子周围的一滩水渍。

是个梦，Storm Shadow抹了抹脸，然后听到一阵怪异的响动，他迅速从躺椅里跳起来，一把扯住从梯子爬上来的黑影，反手禁锢与扣上对方咽喉的动作一气呵成，男人的喉结在他掌心里滑动了一下，被他锁住脖子的Snake Eyes无辜地摊了摊手，天知道Storm Shadow是怎么从那个包裹严实的家伙身上看出了该死的无辜，但他确实感受到黑忍者对他的突发袭击表示了无辜还有那么一点点委屈？

Storm Shadow松开钳制，用膝盖在对方的后腰处顶了一记，“你怎么在这儿？”

Snake Eyes被他顶的往前走了几步才稳住身子，回身朝Storm Shadow比了比手势，（我在你睡着之前就来了。）

Storm Shadow理了理睡乱的头发，“好像有那么回事儿。”他随便扒拉了几下，反而让脑后被压得翘起来的一簇头发更翘了，平时注重仪容的白忍者，顶着一头乱发的样子异常可爱，幸好面具遮住了Snake Eyes的表情，不然Storm Shadow一定会把他丢进海里。

Storm Shadow背对着Snake Eyes伸了个懒腰，白色的休闲裤随着上扬的动作掉的更低了点，露出半截内裤边，他浑然不觉自己的衣着有什么不对，顺着梯子爬下船顶，Snake Eyes默默跟在他身后来到船头的甲板上，天际像是打翻了的颜料罐斑驳一片，最靠近太阳的地方更如稀释过后的血液，此刻的太阳收敛了白日的锋芒变成了一颗足以用肉眼直视的金红色轮盘，日轮的一大半已经没过了大海，剩下的小半轮将它能笼罩的所有物体都染上了暧昧的黄晕，两人安静地站着直到太阳完全沉落，仅留一丝暗淡的光线，Storm Shadow的侧脸在傍晚的余光中显得如此不真切，他们在一起看日落的画面简直匪夷所思，但这是确实正在发生的事情。

Storm Shadow进入驾驶室将甲板上的灯打开，走出来朝Snake Eyes说：“G.I.Joe解散了么，你没饭吃了所以来找我借钱救济你？”

面对师兄一贯的伶牙俐齿，Snake Eyes回以一贯的沉默，Storm Shadow早明白对方是块雕不了的朽木，黑忍者卸下了平时出任务时佩戴在身上的累赘物品仅背着那把刻有家族徽记的胁差，轻便的装扮实在不像是来出任务的，更何况这座鸟比人多的孤岛没什么可同世俗扯上关系的地方。

先前他卡在首舷护栏之间的鱼竿被Snake Eyes取下来收到一边，Storm Shadow这才发现自己的鱼桶旁不知何时又多出来一个，想必是Snake Eyes在船舱里找出来的备用，他探头看了一眼，桶里被各色海鱼填的扑满看上去沉甸甸，相较之下自己那个空旷旷的鱼桶着实可怜。

Storm Shadow挑起了眉毛咬牙切齿地说：“你退休之后可以去专职捕鱼，完全没必要来向我讨饭吃。”

Snake Eyes觉得对方恨不得扑上来咬他几口的样子有趣极了隐藏在面具后的嘴弯成一个极大的弧度，他朝Storm Shadow比划：（我请了几天假。）

“所以？”Storm Shadow冷哼了一声，“那么多地方你不滚，非得来这里打扰我的清静？还是G.I.Joe那帮傻帽们又对你投了毒药，这次别指望我会帮你。”

Snake Eyes摇了摇头，Storm Shadow赏了他两颗白眼，大步走过去拎起那个装满的鱼桶扬手就往海里一倒，伴随哗啦啦海面激起的水浪，Storm Shadow满意地放下空桶拍了拍手，朝黑忍者一笑，后者也不甘示弱地将Storm Shadow花了一上午获得的战绩投回大海的怀抱，啪嗒，虚无地一记声响，桶里的海藻软绵绵地拍击到海面上，荡漾着往远处飘开了。

“You win！”Storm Shadow一脸不爽地朝Snake Eyes竖起了中指，“走了，回去了。”他怒气冲冲地钻进驾驶室发动引擎，不打算再理那个捂着肚子蹲在地上的蒙面超人。

把游艇泊在离度假屋不远的私人码头，Storm Shadow从船舷侧板处跳到了铺设有成排浮箱托住的木板路上，他将绳子系在水泥钢筋桩上固定，回头瞧了一眼正替他固定另一边的Snake Eyes。

“你到底是怎么找到我的？”Storm Shadow问。

知道这个问题不会被对方轻易忽略掉，Snake Eyes僵直了背脊，考虑自己是随便编个理由糊弄过去还是干脆坦白他耍了什么小手段。

Storm Shadow绑好船绳又接着说道：“我明明关掉了手机，你对我使用了卫星定位么，别骗我，说实话！”

Snake Eyes在心里叹了口气，从口袋里掏出手机打开，将屏幕对着Storm Shadow，右下角的迷你地图上一个绿色光点在密密麻麻的坐标之间跳跃。

“所以你在我手机里植入的代码即使我关掉手机也依旧生效。”

Storm Shadow用了陈述句而非疑问，Snake Eyes分不清对方淡然的语气里是否有忿怒的成份，硬着头皮点了点头，Storm Shadow若有所思地望着他，看得Snake Eyes浑身不自在，每当他打开手机总能看到角落里无法忽视的光点，以至于他想再见他兄弟一面的欲望越来越强烈，得知对方并没有进行下一个任务而是跑到了岛上度假之后，Snake Eyes抽出了几天空闲的时间鬼使神差地跟了过来。

“你知道这个岛一次只接受400个旅客么？”Storm Shadow面无表情地说，得到Snake Eyes的再次点头，“所以你一早订好了床位？”

Snake Eyes摇了摇头，他开着G.I.Joe的水空两用飞机登岛，将飞机藏在岛后一个无人涉足的海湾内，作为偷渡上岛的人怎么可能去登记处索要一间标准套房，况且他也没打算要单独一人度过他难得的几日休假。

“你到底跟来干什么？我不认为这个孤岛上有什么G.I.Joe需要的东西，或者说你们的任务清单里还包括了勘察珍惜鸟类？”Storm Shadow上下打量了Snake Eyes一番，“你的照相机呢？保护勘察员。”

（我是来休假的。）

“我知道你要休假，但不必特意用你那下三滥的代码跟踪我的行程！”

（对于这件事，我很抱歉。）

“如果你有点自知之明，就不应该出现。”Storm Shadow转身朝前方隐匿在树林里的度假屋走去，头也不回地命令道：“跟上来。”

早在Snake Eyes摸上Storm Shadow的游艇之前他就先查探过对方落脚的地方，他知道Storm Shadow喜欢清静特意租了独栋度假屋以便远离大部分游客聚集的中心点，建造在整片棕榈树包围之中的木质别墅能方便对方在闲暇的时间静心打坐及训练，当然也方便收留他这个不请自来的客人。

“你最好别惹我，不然我随时向出入境管理处举报你，偷渡客。”Storm Shadow掏出钥匙打开度假屋的木门，摸索着墙壁开灯，整洁的开放式格局一居室打理的井井有条，不知是故意还是巧合，房间的主色调也同暂住者一样，是不近人情的白。

Storm Shadow把钥匙扔到门口的鞋柜上，赤着脚走进室内，未免把房间的地毯弄脏，Snake Eyes花了些时间在门口把鞋子脱下摆入鞋柜，他直起身子，发现Storm Shadow站在房间中央看着他，Snake Eyes对他意味不明的注视有些困惑，正想跨步走近，Storm Shadow开口说：“把门关上。”

Snake Eyes照做，关上了门，Storm Shadow在他背后露出一个不怀好意的笑容。

“很好，现在我们来算算账吧，Brother。”


	2. Chapter 2

Storm Shadow上翘的嘴角让Snake Eyes有不好的预感，原本想朝对方靠近的步子踟躇一阵，最终没有迈出去。Storm Shadow对黑忍者表现出的戒备心不以为然，他抱住双臂，似乎很享受对方困惑接下来会发生什么事情的恐慌。

“我对你毫无诚意的道歉腻味了，是不是应该有些更实际的表示？”Storm Shadow说，凌乱的黑发让他看上去有些孩子气并多了以往没有的亲和力，但Snake Eyes清楚这副人畜无害的面孔下藏着一个怎样恶毒的灵魂，对方像是想到了什么有趣的事情笑容咧的更大，冲黑忍者挑起眉毛，“来打一场吧。你赢了，我就不追究你利用代码跟踪我的事情，你还可以要求我做任何事情。如果你输了，反过来，你就得听我的。怎么样？”他拿起靠在沙发上的双刀，用下巴比了比落地窗外的草坪。

这是一个充满心机的提议，同时又足够诱惑。

倘若是单纯较量，两人不相伯仲，Snake Eyes虽从未在刀法上讨过便宜，但他赢过Storm Shadow很多次，纵然胜利都不避免地有其他因素的帮助，这一次Storm Shadow利用他的愧疚作为借口挑衅，搞得Snake Eyes赢也不是输也不是。赢了，虽然能对白忍者为所欲为，但照对方的性子必定在背地里记他一笔；输了，更不知道会被怎样报复，黑忍者只觉太阳穴突突地跳，想拒绝又对赢了之后能让对方做任何事情的提议心动不已。

思绪间，Storm Shadow已经拉开落地窗的门踏上后院的草坪，Snake Eyes决定接受赌约，举步跟上，宽敞的后院周围插着一圈地灯，间隔铺着的碎石路通往草坪右边的泳池，白色的遮阳伞和铺着毛巾垫的藤制躺椅摆在距离泳池不远的填高平台上，周围的木栏和茂盛的棕榈树将后院阻隔成了一个隐秘的私人空间，唯独留下平台那一块缺口，方便坐在挑高台子上的人眺望远处的海景，真是奢靡的享受，Snake Eyes咂舌。

“抽出你的刀。”没给黑忍者太多时间欣赏风景，白忍者把刀鞘随手扔在草地上命令。Snake Eyes此刻是骑虎难下，没有犹豫，听话的抽出了背后的胁差，Storm Shadow满意他表现出的顺从，“让我看看你进步了多少。”男人转动手腕挥了一个漂亮的刀花，对准了Snake Eyes戴着面具的脸。

泳池粼粼的水波折射着室外地灯的微弱白光在四周投下摇曳的影子，黑发男人赤裸的半身印上了浮动的波纹，仿佛一件蜃气似的披褂，夜间的气温降得比白天要低上许多，Snake Eyes却感到自己的脖子和后背出了一层薄汗，透过紧身衣布料渗进来的风吹的汗湿的部位有些凉意。他捏紧手中的刀柄，Storm Shadow的刀很快挥了过来，他压低腰部躲过，用胁差格挡开另一刀，清脆的交撞声后是薄刃因冲力发出的嗡鸣。

即使是不带杀意点到即止的比试Storm Shadow的进攻也相当狠辣，Snake Eyes刚打开差点戳到他肩膀的刀尖，下一击立刻又迎了上来，他迅速将刀竖在身前，堪堪接住白忍者力道凶猛的劈斩，一长一短的白色双刀将黑忍者的刀卡在中间，钢刃摩擦刮出刺耳的噪音，两人拉近了距离，Storm Shadow飞扬跋扈的脸差点撞上Snake Eyes的护目镜，“听说Jix是由你教导，看上去差强人意，猜猜我还能不能更快？”红色的薄唇隔着刀的距离在眼前一开一合，说话时带起的细微震动似乎都随着相缠的金属一路窜上黑忍者的手臂，Snake Eyes发力推开黑发男人，往后跳了一步，习惯逼迫的进攻者不会留给他调整的时间，密集的斩击再次笼罩过来。

速度是Storm Shadow的强项，交叠的刀影快的难以用肉眼辨别走势，Snake Eyes靠本能的反应捕捉攻击瞄准的地方，这对他来说有些吃力，虽然他与对方的打斗次数多到数不胜数，但他始终对他师兄的能力一知半解，他与Storm Shadow分别的时间太长，离开岚影二十年的白忍者到底经历了什么除了他自己恐怕没有第二个人知道。他的师兄对某些事情表现出的坚持惊人地执着，Snake Eyes也没想过去挖掘那些秘密，作为对手来说，眼前的黑发男人深藏到可怖的程度。

Snake Eyes不打算放水，在愧疚的催化下故意服输只会让对方更加生气，何况赢了之后的条件实在相当诱人。可如今的形势已经不是他想不想放水的问题了，Storm Shadow的攻击比之前任何一次都要快和猛，仿佛直到现在才真正向他展露了自己在刀剑上的造诣，Snake Eyes感到挫败，他对他师兄的了解不比旁人多多少。他的额头手心和后背布满了因紧张和焦虑产生的冷汗，他不断后退为了得到一丝反控的机会，但Storm Shadow的进攻让他喘不上气，如果此刻他有其他可以使用的武器，哪怕是一个飞镖，都能稍稍扳回局势。狼狈的躲闪中，刀锋划破了他的衣服，Storm Shadow很好的控制了力道，没有伤到他，贴身的衣料从左胸裂开到右下腹，在暧昧的光线中露出半截苍白的肉体，黑与白的强烈视觉反差蒸腾起一种难言的色情，特别是当他们的关系有了兄弟以上的进展。

“你知道我多讨厌你施舍的歉意。”Storm Shadow再度笑起来，带着玩味的表情，让Snake Eyes越发不快，逐渐攀升的肾上腺素轻易将切磋激化成对胜利的渴望，两人体内的好战因子在白热化的过招中苏醒，好比争夺地盘的雄兽急于让对方臣服，他们碰撞又分开，身体交错翻腾如同共进一支暴力的舞曲。Snake Eyes放弃使用更多刀剑的技巧，他的特长是体术，光是挥刀他永远不可能打赢Storm Shadow，他要更贴近对方才能施展近身格斗，下一刀来临时，Snake Eyes缩回手迎上去，他赌Storm Shadow不会真正割穿他的喉咙。果然，刀刃在即将切断他脖子的位置改变了方向，Snake Eyes趁机用没握刀的手抓住了白忍者的手臂扭转他的关节，不至于使骨头错位但足够让对方松开手里的武器。

“卑鄙。”Storm Shadow嘲弄的同时将另一只手的刀柄狠狠砸向黑忍者的面具，Snake Eyes眼前一花，动作未停，拉扯男人的手臂配合扫腿结结实实让对方在空中翻了一圈摔到地上。

晕眩褪去后，Snake Eyes发现面具裂了一角，刚才的打击完全可以让他丧失意识至少数秒，可见白忍者还是手下留情了。Storm Shadow已经从地上爬起，顺便捡起了先前被迫弃掉的打刀，黑忍者无奈，所做的努力又回到原点，反倒是他的衣服和面具都被弄坏了，多么糟糕的度假开场。

（还要继续？）Snake Eyes朝男人比手势。

“我们分出胜负了？”一贯带着讽刺的反问，Storm Shadow揉了揉还残留麻痹感的手臂，“刚刚的错误不要再犯第二次，你不会永远那么好运，蠢货。”

（因为对象是你。）

“什么？”

（因为对象是你。）Snake Eyes缓慢的再次重复了一遍手势，在男人惊讶的注视下继续比划，（你从来不曾真的想要杀死我。）

“这算什么？”Storm Shadow的表情开始扭曲，从最初的惊讶转变成愤怒，他持刀的手垂至两侧，一步一步朝Snake Eyes逼近过去，咬牙切齿地说道，“就算我真的不曾想杀死你，那么你呢？我记得没错的话，你插穿过我的胸膛，距离我的心脏不过偏了几毫米，然后放任我摔进冰海里，你曾经真的想要杀死我，Borther，现在你却用自己的性命来和我赌博？你有什么资格？”

Snake Eyes愣在原地，无法反驳，他确实曾经想要杀死Storm Shadow，他痛恨Storm Shadow杀害Hard Master，背叛家族，不知悔改，白忍者的傲慢自大蔑视乖张轻易粉碎了他们之间的兄弟情义，他不知道Storm Shadow是被陷害的，男人也从来不为自己声辩。

（我当时并不知道。）他试图安抚对方过激的情绪，这是自误会澄清之后两人第一次开诚公布地谈论这段往事，显然他蹩脚的表述没有发挥任何效果。

“你当然不知道，岚影的骄傲，G.I.Joe的精英，永远服从命令，不懂质疑不会犯错，你从来没有相信过我，也没有去寻求过真相，你不过是等我说出一切，顺水推舟表达不痛不痒的歉意，多么可笑！可见我在你心目中本就是一个会亲手弑叔背叛家族的叛徒，那么你那些歉意又从何而来？”

Snake Eyes被他一连串的话轰的不知所措，许多片段纷乱地闪过黑忍者的脑海，他一度以为Storm Shadow和他怀揣着相同想要至对方于死地的恨意，仔细回想，似乎又不是这样。他搞不懂Storm Shadow的心思，他如此恨他又处处留情，他明明厌恶又与他纠缠不清，他嘲笑他对岚影和国家的服从，处心积虑破坏他的任务又总是在最后帮他一把，他想不通这些如同他想不通自己对Storm Shadow的感情。

（我很抱歉，真的。）除了这些，他不知道还能说些什么。

“不必解释，我也不想听。”

Storm Shadow走到他的面前，因怒气泛红的眼眶笔直地透过碎裂的护目镜钻进他的视线里，Snake Eyes的脑袋乱糟糟，感觉对方贴的太近，便不自觉的往后退，逼迫者不断的朝他靠近，他也不断地往后退，直到他发现男人愤怒的表情被戏谑的笑意取代，一记重踢踹上他的腹部，迫使他不得不再次向后好稳住身体，但跨出去的脚却没有踩到实地，下一秒他整个人朝后跌进泳池里。

冰凉的水从四面八方挤压他的身体，液体迅速从面具裂开的一角灌进来，让他清醒不少，他现在才反应过来Storm Shadow是故意耍手段把他往泳池这边推，刚才的愤怒和质问不过是白忍者装出来的戏码，一把火从Snake Eyes的胸腔里烧起来，他划动四肢浮出水面，先是看到一双站在泳池边沾湿了的赤足，接着是架在他脖子旁边的刀刃。

“你输了。”Storm Shadow悠哉的开口，用刀背敲了敲黑忍者的面具，“兵不厌诈，愿赌服输，从现在开始你得听我的。”

太过掉以轻心了，Snake Eyes在心里骂了句脏话，如果说他利用Storm Shadow不会伤害自己的心软叫做卑鄙，那这家伙利用他的感情又该叫做什么？该死的伪善者！

感觉到Snake Eyes燃烧的愤怒，Storm Shadow的心情大好，他收回刀退离泳池边，目视黑忍者撑着从水里爬上来，越过他就要离开。Storm Shadow知道对方非常生气，激怒他正是他的目的之一，但玩过头就不好了，他收敛起笑意，朝Snake Eyes背影说道：“别以为我刚才都是在演戏。”他的话轻易止住了对方的脚步，直到黑忍者紧绷的肩旁逐渐松弛下来，Storm Shadow走上前搭住他，从后凑近贴着他的面具说，“以前的事情已经结束了，你该还我的债才刚刚开始，Brother。”

他捏了一记Snake Eyes的后腰，才去捡起扔在地上的刀鞘收好，穿过落地窗朝黑忍者站立的地方勾了勾手指，等着对方走进屋子里。


	3. Chapter 3

“先把你那套滑稽的制服换掉，度假应该有度假的衣着。”Storm Shadow摆好刀具，打开柜子抄起一条沙滩裤扔到黑忍者怀里。

Snake Eyes捏住布料的一角抖开审视，明显流露出对印着大花图案裤子的抗拒，他把碎裂的面具摘下放置到单人沙发上，拎着裤子朝Storm Shadow皱起了脸。

“偷渡客没资格提要求，如果你想接下来的日子在岛上裸奔，你可以把裤子还给我。”

（我以为你只穿白色的衣服。）

“的确。”Storm Shadow点头，“印花沙滩裤是度假屋的标配，我不会买这种没品味的烂布。别看我，我没有多余的裤子借给你，穿上它，别忘了赌约的内容。”白忍者提醒道，“现在开始你要无条件服从我。”

Snake Eyes有些头痛，不知道是落水后过低的体温还是因为Storm Shadow。输掉赌约只是个开始，对方期待并享受折磨他的乐趣，接下来恐怕会有更糟糕更荒唐的要求，黑忍者默默做着心理建设，拉紧落地玻璃门，好让室内的空调起到该有的作用，接着转身朝卧室移动，却被Storm Shadow伸手挡住。

“在这儿换。”

黑发男人露出恶意的笑容抱臂等他接下来的动作，Snake Eyes捏了捏拳头，告诫自己别因一时冲动毁了他们难得不用剑拔弩张的假期，他在Storm Shadow的注视下，不情愿的脱掉划烂的上衣，解开皮带，踢掉裤子。并不是初次在对方面前裸体，何况还留有一条贴身的平角内裤，Snake Eyes努力让自己看上去不在乎白忍者的眼神，拿起印花沙滩裤准备穿上。

“等等。”烦人的嗓音又响起来，“内裤也脱掉。”

Snake Eyes转头，面无表情的看着对方，黑发男人就是有本事把任何事情激化到匪夷所思的地步，这与生俱来的能力实在令Snake Eyes叹为观止。

“服从命令，大兵。”Storm Shadow抬高下巴摆出施令者的姿态，视线来来回回在Snake Eyes身上穿梭，赤裸裸地把报复挂在脸上，连装模作样都省去了。

没什么好羞涩的，Snake Eyes把手放在内裤边缘，他服过兵役，上过前线，在兵营澡堂内袒胸露体走来走去早就习以为常，但是该死的，那个家伙非得用一副欣赏钢管舞表演的眼神盯着他么？

Snake Eyes推动手指，私处暗金色的毛发和股沟一截一截脱离布料展露出来，他迟疑的动作被轻易读解成挑逗，Storm Shadow从鼻子里发出一记冷哼，“别磨磨蹭蹭的，难道你在暗示我替你放点音乐助兴？”

Snake Eyes在心里叹口气，松开手，棉质布料从胯骨脱落到脚踝，他踢开缠成一坨的布料，迅速抓起沙滩裤穿上，阻隔了对方戏谑的打量。

Storm Shadow头一次开始认真评价起他兄弟的外表。以他苛刻的标准，那张终年隐藏在面具底下的脸平庸到挑不出任何毛病，只是脸颊上两颗对称的痣十分滑稽可笑，金色短发乱蓬蓬地竖在脑袋上，蓝眼睛的主人此刻正默默回视他，下巴覆有一层毛茸茸地胡渣，看来他兄弟对个人的仪表不怎么注重。也对，整天带着面具的家伙，根本不必费心底下的脸在别人眼里是什么模样。

Storm Shadow勾起一个轻蔑的弧度，继续耐心地用视线研究他兄弟半裸的身体。

Snake Eyes的身材相当魁梧，同他差不多的身高，但因肩宽和过分的肌肉线条，使整个体形看上去比他大了一圈。不常见阳光的苍白皮肤在吊灯的照射下如同泛青的大理石雕塑，曲线向腰部锁紧顺着窄跨往下，鼓起的大腿肌肉和精壮结实的小腿，加上将沙滩裤微微撑起变形的私处……Storm Shadow的胸口涌起股焦躁的情绪，似乎是对他兄弟过于完美的雄性肉体自然而然产生的较劲和嫉妒，这一发现使他逐渐绷紧了面部神经。

真是令人不快，应该更狠地折磨他才对。

事实上，Storm Shadow对自身的魅力有很明确的认知，在Cobra的生涯里他学习过各式各样的色诱技巧，无论男女，需要用到的时候从未失过手。但人总是容易忽略近在眼前的状况，被Snake Eyes吸引全部注意力的白忍者，似乎忘了自己也同样一直把赤裸的半身暴露在对方的眼底。

现在他们处于平等的状态了，Snake Eyes心想，他和Storm Shadow的关系在误打误撞中有了实际性的进展，不得不说他有些庆幸自己不必再刻意压制被他师兄挑起的，那陌生贪婪的欲望。在他不长的人生之中，对于性这个概念一直都欠奉思考，然而忽略并不代表不存在，他压抑了很久，非常非常久，久到甚至不知道自己曾经是如何无视于它带来的狂躁和欢愉。

Storm Shadow转身，朝开放式的厨房走去。

Snake Eyes杵在原地，放肆地用目光追随黑发男人肌肉虬结的裸背，白忍者原本蜜色的肌肤因接连受到日光的洗礼而变得更加深沉，仿佛渗了奶的巧克力，Snake Eyes滚了滚喉结，不可抑止地臆想那皮肤在舌尖融化开，略带咸涩的滋味……肚子却煞风景地响起了咕噜声。

Storm Shadow回头瞥了他一眼，又再次露出讥讽的嘲笑，黑忍者尴尬的揉了揉肚子。

“滚过来。”Storm Shadow站在料理台前说，“会做饭吗？”

Snake Eyes摇了摇头，后者摆出一副我就知道的表情挑起眉毛，“没记错的话，我刚刚好像是叫你滚过来，而你的动作似乎是走。”

Snake Eyes停住脚步，无奈地弯下腰，借用单膝的力量，利落的一个翻滚停在Storm Shadow面前，起身的时候，他故意向前倾斜，俩人鼻尖对着鼻尖，呼吸交错在一起。Storm Shadow似笑非笑地看着贴近自己的蓝眼睛，那里面倒映出某些彼此都了然于心却难以坦然的东西，他刻薄的吐出冰冷的声音，“你最好立刻后退，不然……”

卐型飞镖抵上喉咙的瞬间，Snake Eyes迅速用食指穿进飞镖中间的圆孔推开，吻上了那张还在翕合的嘴唇，舌头伸进去勾起男人的舌头转了一圈，在还来得及躲开下一波攻击之前，用力吸了一下对方柔软的下唇。

Storm Shadow眯起眼，意料之外的偷袭，让他缩起瞳孔，看上去像条捕食猎物的蛇类，他盯着Snake Eyes两手各捏着一枚自己用来攻击他的飞镖，伸舌舔了舔被吮吸过的部位，满意地看到黑忍者因为他的动作而瞬间发暗的眼神，“现在……”他慢条斯理地将舌尖从右往左滑过唇瓣，“没有我的允许，你不可以再碰我。这是命令，Snakey。”他故意将属于黑忍者名字的部分拖沓上暧昧的音节，收获对方抗拒却不得不服从的挫败，Storm Shadow像只胜利开屏的孔雀，拉开冰箱门，将软冷冻的海鲜和蔬菜放到料理台上。

Snake Eyes蠕动嘴唇，但对方似乎并没有兴致观察他的唇语，他不得不伸手在男人低垂的眼帘下比划，（这不公平。）

Storm Shadow从木质刀架内抽出一把片刀，用刀背隔开黑忍者的手，“奴隶没有讨价还价的余地，何况是个连伺候主人都不会的没用奴隶。把盘子拿过来，如果你不想去后院啃树皮的话。”

Snake Eyes悻悻然地放下手，拉开柜门寻找可用的餐盘，Storm Shadow将三文鱼切成等量的两块，在小火烧热的平底煎锅里涂上适量橄榄油，把鱼排放进去。

拿着餐盘返回的Snake Eyes无所事事地站在一旁观察白忍者切蔬菜时手臂鼓动的肌肉，Storm Shadow无视两道仿佛要烧穿他的视线，笃定对方不敢违背赌约。他那木鱼一样的师弟在一切真相大白后任然尽心尽力履行着禁语的誓言，真是愚蠢的坚持。

Storm Shadow一边切碎圣女果，鳄梨和生菜，一边怒气以几何程度向上增长，明明胜利的一方是自己却要纡尊降贵服侍那个除了任务和道歉以外什么都不会的白痴，他用力斩下一刀，把刀板上的食物全部扫进玻璃大碗里，忿恨地撒上面包干和法式酱料。

“邋遢的美国佬。”Storm Shadow将鱼排起锅，淋上调味，“你难道只会在那间破烂公寓里啃G.I.JOE分配的军粮吗！”

Snake Eyes对他师兄突然拔高的语调状似无辜地比划，（PIT有不错的食堂。）

“那你为何不打包整个食堂的外卖！”Storm Shadow怒视着他，掰断两节装饰用的迷失香，“我凭什么要为你打扰我的假期买单？”

Snake Eyes搞不懂对方突如其来的怒意，小心斟酌着用词，试图安抚他那随时会爆炸的师兄，（或许…我可以出一半的费用？）

Storm Shadow牵起嘴角，实在算不上是个笑，他那头脑简单的师弟竟然认为这全都是钱的问题，“三千五。”白忍者报出一个数字，停顿了一下又补上一句，“一天。”

Snake Eyes错愕的表情稍稍让白忍者的心情好转了一些，“你那少的可怜的工资，连这里的厕所都住不起。”

Snake Eyes思考了一下账户上的余额，曲了曲手指，垂死挣扎，（你不该这么浪费。）

Storm Shadow背靠料理台伸手指住冰箱，Snake Eyes拉开冰箱门，然后垮下了肩膀。哦，该死的鲍鱼和龙虾们。白忍者挤开恋恋不舍的金发男人，拿出两打今早新鲜运来已处理好的生蚝，残忍的关上了冰箱门。

“不要这样看着我。”他撕开保鲜膜替生蚝挤上柠檬汁，连带先前处理好的食物一起摆上餐桌，自顾自坐下来开始享用迟来的晚餐，“想吃的话自己去海里捞。”

恶魔！Snake Eyes在心里咒骂，拉开椅子坐下，忿恨地将煎得恰到好处的三文鱼排塞进嘴里，披着人皮的恶魔！

“对，就是你现在想的这样。”Storm Shadow把生蚝送进嘴里，舔了舔指尖流下来的柠檬汁，抬起视线越过长桌落到另一头黑忍者的脸上，“接下来我会让你更愉快地‘享受’这个假期，Brother。”

白忍者嘴边嗜起一抹冷笑，Snake Eyes缩紧了全身的毛孔，一阵寒意顺着脊椎窜上脑门，嘴里可口的食物也变得冷硬无味起来。

“报应总是会来的。”Storm Shadow淡淡地说，吃下了另一只生蚝。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大白“吃东西”可真是讲究啊（感叹.jpg

Snake Eyes冲掉手上的泡沫，小腹被水龙头里流出来的水溅得斑驳一片。Storm Shadow此刻不在屋内，晚餐过后他命令Snake Eyes收拾残局，然后套上背心出了门。黑忍者惯于使用刀枪的手指在白色餐盘上打滑，他小心的捏住盘子一角在水流底下冲洗干净，左顾右盼发现没有摆放湿盘的碗架，便将湿漉漉的盘子叠在洗水槽的一侧，零星水珠随着他的动作洒到地板上。

他再一次将手伸到水流底下试图冲干净洗碗液带来的滑腻，想起他师兄过分计较的洁癖，撩起水细心地把洗水槽边的泡沫冲进下水道。做完这一切之后他关上水龙头习惯性地把湿手在裤子上抹干，皮肤接触到布料的一瞬，他在心里暗暗叫了一声糟糕，沙滩裤质地较薄，加之Storm Shadow的刻意羞辱，他没穿内裤，湿布料紧贴在屁股上，他尴尬的扯了扯，脱离手指的湿布立刻又弹了回去。

开门的声音打断了Snake Eyes和裤子缠斗的动作，Storm Shadow拎着半透明的塑胶袋反手关上门，脱掉鞋子走过来，看到洗水槽和地板上的满目苍夷锁紧了眉头。Snake Eyes悄悄用手在背后抖着裤子湿掉的部分，期望它快点风干，同时等待着他师兄随时可能出口的发难，谁知Storm Shadow只是拉开抽屉从里面拿出一块崭新的抹布，扔到他脸上。

“擦干净。”语毕，黑发男人提着塑胶袋走进卧室大床正对面的浴室里。

不对劲，很不对劲。Snake Eyes抹干洗水槽再蹲下身擦干地上的水渍。Storm Shadow热爱尖酸刻薄多于简练沉默，尤其在对待他这一点上从来不吝啬任何嘲笑的机会，他们每次交流总在Storm Shadow轻蔑的语气中开始，直到对方厌倦，或是干脆地和他干上一架为止。黑忍者的呼吸停滞了半秒，回忆起纽约那晚淅淅沥沥的雨和男人喉咙里抑制不住的低喘。

确实是，各种意义上的干架。

Snake Eyes把抹布踢到厨房一角，白忍者背对他走进浴室的动作似乎蕴含着某些邪恶的蓄谋，他有不好的预感。他在厨房发了一会儿呆，随即被浴室花洒的水流声惊醒，他慢悠悠地走到卧室的床边，发现Storm Shadow的衣服丢在洗手台旁的藤篓内，雾气弥漫的玻璃后面是男人深蜜色的模糊轮廓。他的师兄在洗澡，并且没有关门。Snake Eyes花了一分钟的时间思考这是不是个暧昧的邀请，然后他发现这间浴室根本就没有门，除却马桶被巧妙的设计隐藏在视线的盲区以外，整个浴室包括那大的过分的透明淋浴房全都毫无遮拦地呈现在眼前。

Snake Eyes仿佛能听到花洒落下的水帘敲击在不同物体上的声音，在瓷砖和Storm Shadow赤裸的身体上，他喉咙发紧，反射性地吞咽，黑发男人洗澡时带起的水流淋到玻璃上面，使乳白色的雾气被冲散，明确地露出半截沾着泡沫的腹肌。Snake Eyes移开视线，下腹有些紧绷地麻意，他胡乱扫视，试图转移注意力，他看到浴室地板上放着Storm Shadow买回来的塑胶袋，是好奇心的驱使亦或是其他更阴暗的窥欲，Snake Eyes鬼使神差地走过去翻开塑胶袋，里面七横八竖地堆着不少长盒子，他拿起其中一盒细细审视，发现是一支软管装的润滑剂。

淋浴房的门突然打开，Storm Shadow从里面冲出来，在Snake Eyes做出反应之前一把抓住他的后颈压在洗手台的镜子上，还在滴水的身体从后制住金发男人的动作，“不许动。”依旧是冷淡的命令式语气，一只手臂绕过男人宽阔的后背，如同情人间紧密无隙的拥抱，他伸出两根指头，抽出对方握住的润滑剂。

Snake Eyes感到整个后背都湿透了，尤其黏附在下半身的沙滩裤，被Storm Shadow身上的水彻底浸湿，对方微鼓的性器正透过无任何阻挡功能的布料抵在他的屁股上。白忍者压制的力道并不大，轻易就能挣脱，然而此时此刻Snake Eyes竟然还能保持理智地想起赌约的内容，和Storm Shadow的那句‘没有我的允许，你不可以再碰我。’他稍稍蠕动一下脖子，立刻被更紧地按向镜子，脸颊感受到镜面的凉意，后背却是交叠在一起高于正常体温的湿热，仿佛将他分裂成了两个全然不同的载体。

Snake Eyes的呼吸在镜面上凝聚成一小片白雾，Storm Shadow此时正通过镜子看着他，冷色调的黑瞳充满了狂妄，兴奋，冷冽，戏谑，恶意甚至还有些难以诠释的兽性。Snake Eyes当然明白这混杂目光所代表的含义，他们彼此都拥有的无法纾解的焦虑，一如他发誓废弃的声带，凑不齐完整的音节。也许他曾经也露出过这样的表情，是雄性企图征服猎物时的傲慢，水珠从黑发男人的鬓角滚下来，顺着脖子滑进他视线触及不到的地方，但他可以想象，水线流过男人突起的锁骨抵达胸膛，也许会在乳尖的位置停摆，然后恋恋不舍地离开……

Storm Shadow的手从Snake Eyes的后颈抚摸至他的尾椎，带起对方不受控制的颤栗。他勾住Snake Eyes的裤腰往下拉，松紧带在压力中逐步放弃抵抗，他们贴近的身体，使他感受到黑忍者起伏的肌肉层底下那强烈反噬的欲望。

他适时出声提醒：“别忘了无条件的服从，Brother。”

这是场直接的，单方面的报复。Storm Shadow撕开手中润滑剂的包装盒，抬起Snake Eyes的腰。对方在他说出那句‘服从’的时候就自暴自弃地放松了身体。

控制欲是Storm Shadow性格里最为突出的部分，Zartan曾经比喻他近似斩断敌人头颅的刀刃一样锋利，然而从对方当时的语气判断，这似乎并非称赞——骄傲，不羁与逞能不会让你得到更多，My Boy。

Zartan不是一个控制者，他教会他杀人和伪装，唯独不包括服从。老狐狸善于引诱和蛊惑，热衷迂回地摧毁对方的意志，从而达到目的。诡计和圈套是致胜的法宝，控制只是闲来无事的调剂，玩弄与试探的心态，使他亲手创造出从来不懂顺从的冷血狩猎者，或许在他死的那一刻会有些许反省。

喜欢一个人就占有他，讨厌一个人就杀掉他，吃了亏就索取回报，原谅是上帝的事，不是他的。

Storm Shadow游刃有余，控场是他最大的赢面，可惜这套用世界的法则并不能让一切都变得非黑即白，总有些暧昧模糊的灰色地带，而Snake Eyes就是唯一的例外。

黑忍者似乎天生就带有忍耐的光环。沉稳，内敛，波澜不惊。Storm Shadow尤其讨厌他时刻散发出的无辜感，好像他必须因此原谅对方曾经带给他的伤害，他才是那个彻头彻尾的混蛋。他其实并不太明白他对Snake Eyes的执着源于哪儿，是仇人，玩伴，亦或手足。这些定义似乎都不正确，他一而在三地思考过这个问题，最后得出的结论，只有想或不想。

欲望是个相当费解的难题，如果他想解决生理需求，他可以找任何一个女人，而不是对他的兄弟发情。如果说纽约那晚是一时心软，那在他完全控制的当下，好像又找不出任何开脱的理由。硬要说报复更恰当的话，暴力碾压似乎更适合他惯于服从的师弟，可他却打算把这场性爱变成别样形式的游戏。

让对方臣服，控制他的一切，包括身与心。

Storm Shadow拧开软管润滑剂的盖子，膝盖卡进对方的双腿之间，拉下一半的沙滩裤阻碍了白忍者分开对方双腿的动作，他不耐烦地啧了一声，不得不再次抬高对方的腰。Snake Eyes的脸随着男人向后拉扯的动作滑离镜子，他双手撑在洗手台边缘，被动地撅起臀部，Storm Shadow的手指在他臀缝间的穴口上徘徊了几下，随着手指的撤离，Snake Eyes感到一个并不平滑的硬物抵住他直接捅了进来，注进肠道的冰凉液体使黑忍者意识到对方是把软管润滑剂的管嘴捅进了他的身体，并且不断挤压，管嘴不大，所以没有一点疼痛，反而大量润滑剂灌进肠道的感觉十分恶心。

挤空整支软管，Storm Shadow把管嘴抽出来，紧闭的括约肌立刻锁住了肠道内的液体，仅仅有一点稠液被带出来黏在穴口周围。Storm Shadow从塑胶袋内拿出第二支润滑剂拆开，再次靠近对方臀部的手被一把抓住。

Snake Eyes扭头目不转睛地凝视Storm Shadow，带着耻辱的疑问，白忍者轻蔑地弯起嘴角，甩开对方的手，露出意味深长的笑容，“你不会以为我要直接操你吧？不要急，我们有整晚的时间。以及刚刚你违背了没有我的允许不能碰我的条约，我决定为你多加一支，Snakey。”

第二支润滑剂毫不留情地挤进身体里，紧接着是第三支，Snake Eyes咬紧后槽牙，默默忍耐下腹逐渐扩散的绞痛感，以及生理性渴望释放的下坠。

施虐者从后抓住他的头发拉高他的脖子，直立起来的身体挤压肠道内大量液体，使Snake Eyes从鼻子里发出一声急促的喘息。他皱紧了眉头，肌肉因为屈辱和疼痛绷紧，Storm Shadow贴着他的耳朵说：“你一定不知道性爱之前需要这种准备工作吧？现在，清理你自己，Brother。”

说完，Storm Shadow放开他，转身走了出去。


	5. Chapter 5

Snake Eyes钻进淋浴房，用力关上门。透明的玻璃上还覆盖着之前留下的雾气和水珠，透过它们他看到Storm Shadow打开床头灯，坐在床沿朝他看过来，他急忙拧开热水，让水蒸气迅速掩盖整个空间，阻断了对方恶意探究的视线。

他从没有如此狼狈过，Snake Eyes攥紧拳头砸在瓷砖墙上，即使在炮火枪弹交织的战争地狱，甚至面对空袭被独自留在战场上的孤立无援也没有像此时此刻让他感到愤怒与羞耻。他发出无声的咆哮，几乎同时，温液决堤般顺着大腿根部汹涌而下，该死的赌约，该死的Storm Shadow！

花洒喷出的水流冲散一地污浊，从体内涌出的粘液逐渐清澈，Snake Eyes将水调到适合的温度，抬起手由前向后梳理着湿漉漉的头发。

——报应总是会来的。

——就算我真的不曾想杀死你，那么你呢？我记得没错的话，你插穿过我的胸膛，距离我的心脏不过偏了几毫米，然后放任我摔进冰海里，你曾经真的想要杀死我，Borther。

面对Storm Shadow的怨怼与控诉，他真心诚意地想要忏悔，恳求他兄弟的原谅。本以为白忍者放低姿态替他解决那次可笑的下药事件是他们之间和好的证明，事实上Storm Shadow从未曾真正原谅过什么，他不是个擅长妥协的人，友好和温柔更是天方夜谭，侮辱和挑衅才是他根深蒂固的性格缺陷。

Snake Eyes挤出一些浴液在皮肤上抹开，熟悉的香味好像男人的皮肤暧昧地蹭在他身上。为什么他还能产生这种不切实际的幻想？Snake Eyes认为自己疯了，又或者那该死的药效从来没有放弃主宰他的中枢。他的师兄，他那总是不断困扰着他的师兄，正从各个方面击溃他。Snake Eyes恼怒地抿紧了嘴唇，当他意识到他的怒火并非针对Storm Shadow的刻意羞辱，而是男人对他总是一副傲慢无谓的不屑时，刻意遗忘的往事纷纷盘旋上来——Storm Shadow从不辩解从不示弱从不求全，他将自己伪装得无懈可击，但也曾毫无保留的敞开过。

他们都在向彼此索取一段未知的关系，而Snake Eyes所追求的和谐的梦想，是不断疏导欲望的形式，是一场繁复的拉锯战，也许到最后什么都没有，只有失望的漩涡。

他本能地渴望占有对方，渴望对方在他的给予中颤抖，喘息，恳求更多。然而换一种方式，他也可以尝试，心甘情愿地向对方臣服。

Snake Eyes擦干身体走出浴室，Storm Shadow正低头摆弄指间圆形的小物件，他拍了拍床沿示意对方坐过来，“知道这是什么吗？”

Snake Eyes沉默了一会儿，大约能猜出那不是什么好东西。

“这岛上没有成人用品店，不过超市里倒也能找到些有趣的小玩具。”Storm Shadow伸手摸了一下黑忍者胯间软软的性器自顾自地说道，“首先我需要唤醒你的这里，躺到床上去。”

Snake Eyes盯着他，嘴角抽动了一下，良久才慢吞吞地仰面躺到床上。Storm Shadow翻身压过来，沐浴后没有擦干的身体泛着冰凉的潮意，Snake Eyes扫过男人的身体，视线停留在白忍者腰跨之间，对于男人全身统一的色泽流露出不加掩饰地惊讶。Storm Shadow顺着他的视线看了看自己的下半身，“全裸日光浴是不错的享受，你也可以试试，我记得佛罗里达有很多天体海滩。哦对，我忘了，比起阳光，你更喜欢其他形式的‘特殊’需要。”

白忍者在特殊上咬下重音，Snake Eyes过了几秒才意识到对方在嘲讽自己那身铠甲。他举起手在半空无意义地比划了两下后颓而放下，Storm Shadow丝毫没在意，嘴唇移到对方耳畔，“现在让我来找找你有多少敏感点。”

忍者对疼痛的耐力超乎寻常，但总难以抵御动情时的瘙痒。Storm Shadow干燥的嘴唇从耳后开始细细琢磨，经过脖子，锁骨，一路吻到黑忍者的胸膛，“不是每个男人的乳头都有快感。”他抬起头，舔了一下唇瓣，改用指腹拨弄Snake Eyes浅粉色的乳粒，小巧的表面积在刺激下反射性挺起，他用指甲轻刮，没有收到预期的效果，“看来你的弱点不在这里。”没有多做停留，白忍者的手滑向对方的腰侧，伸出舌头从抚摸过的地方沿着腹肌在肚脐周围滑动，明显感觉到对方回馈的震颤。

“哈，腰侧和肚脐，让我猜猜……”他骑跨在金发男人身上，朝对方半软的阴茎吹了口气，掀起眼睑，“这里肯定是每个男人的死穴。”

他的手在Snake Eyes下腹摩擦，并不急着进攻，另一只手挤进金发男人的腿间揉捏大腿内侧的肌肉，接着轻轻揉转敏感的阴囊。无法控制的热度从被抚摸的地方涌上来，爬过脊髓，汇聚到腿间。Snake Eyes硬了，白忍者的手终于握住了他的阴茎，拇指磨过龟头，虎口夹住柱体，反复揉搓，表情慵懒又带着隐隐的诱惑。阴茎前端开始沁出水珠，Storm Shadow恶意收紧五指不轻不重地捏了下掌心的硬物，Snake Eyes打了个激灵，疼痛中蕴含难言的快意，几乎冲垮他的理性。

Storm Shadow勾了勾唇，“别老摆出一副童年失欢的样子，作为师兄我不介意多教你些正常人该有的乐趣。”

他居高临下地俯视，仿佛在揣度，又似是挑逗，那双总是泛着水光的眼睛，不可思议地透露出令人窒息地攻击性。他拾起床单上的圆形小圈在黑忍者面前晃了晃，粉色的硅胶圈，前端有一个胶囊状的突起，“这是阴蒂刺激器。”他解释，把硅胶圈送到嘴边，张开含住，舌尖像某种柔软鲜红的活物，卷住前端的胶囊将它舔的湿润，“但是，它也可以换一种使用方式。”

Snake Eyes的尺寸在西方人里也算十分出色，充血勃起时，像一把凶器，筋根满布，但因色泽粉艳，形状漂亮，少了些许压迫。Storm Shadow将硅胶圈穿过对方的阴茎，沾着唾液的胶囊抵住冠沟前端，然后伸手弹了一记，颇有些忿恨不满的意味。

“大有余但技巧不足，可惜了。”

Snake Eyes瞬间有种被当成玩物的愤怒，或者说，不甘。Storm Shadow调情的手段太过经验丰富，并对这些乱七八糟的器具了如指掌，他不可抑制地想起对方是否在其他人面前重复过相同的引诱，这个想法让他眯起了眼睛。嫉妒燃起的怒火反倒让他更硬了几分，如果可以，他会反身毫不留情的教训骑在他身上得意洋洋的男人，让他用身体记住这不可饶恕的嘲讽所带来的后果。

（受教了。）

Snake Eyes抬起手在白忍者面前比划，他还记得赌约的内容，忍耐是他的强项，既然下定决心要接受来自他师兄的报复，他就不会违背承诺。控制权不会永远握在对方手里，他要做的是等，等待破绽和反击。

臣服对他而言十足陌生，如果对方是Storm Shadow，也许并不是不可能。

白忍者拿起一个枕头，命令道：“翻过来。”

Snake Eyes照做，下腹立刻被塞过来的枕头抬高，勃起的阴茎压在干燥的纤维面上并不好受，但枕头的衬垫让他跪趴得较为省力，Storm Shadow打开他的腿，不用想也知道自己把什么地方暴露在对方眼里。

“腰抬高些。”

男人的手扶住他的腰往上提，枕头卡在腹部，承担了部分重量，Snake Eyes有些紧张，又有些滑稽，良久的沉滞之后，Storm Shadow的嘴唇压过来吻上他的后背，用舌头细细数过脊椎的每一寸骨节，犬齿咬住后颈的皮肉，留下斑驳红印。酥麻从被舔吻的地方攀沿到后脑，原先就有了感觉的身体很快被持续点燃，湿热的口腔包住一侧耳垂，男人的呼吸敲击在皮肤上，舌头试探性地来回舔着耳廓的形状，Snake Eyes收缩瞳孔，整个耳朵又麻又烫，白忍者平时嘴巴狠毒，没想到做这种事时竟然如此灵活柔软，滑腻的舌头包覆着他，模拟原始的抽插律动在他耳朵里搅拌，手蹭着腰际滑向他腿间，嘴也跟着移到下巴，有一下没一下地舔着那里的胡茬。开关被打开，紧贴在冠沟前端的震动器疯狂地震动起来，Snake Eyes猛地弹开，但因背上的重量又趴了回去，从鼻间发出分不清是痛苦还是欢愉的粗喘。

似乎嫌这样还不够，Storm Shadow单手捏两下黑忍者紧实的臀瓣，指头探上他股间的穴口，那里因为先前大量润滑剂的灌入已有些松软，白忍者拇指使力让那里敏感的褶皱更拉开了一点，Snake Eyes被阴茎上强力的震动麻痹了痛觉，他大脑一白，还没意识到什么，体内就塞进了一根手指，他倒抽一口气，虽然只是一根手指，异物感仍旧强烈，手指在里面搅动，有润滑液的帮助，动作并不困难，脆弱的黏膜受到侵犯，感觉十分复杂，不舒服但也不至于难受。不久第二根手指也进去了，白忍者弯曲关节不断抽动，甚至试图在他体内以剪刀状向外撑开，密合的括约肌感受到撕扯的酸意，伴随胯下不停被刺激的阴茎，转化成胀麻的热度在体内发酵。

Snake Eyes一阵头晕目眩，快感在累积，高速运转的震动器并不能使他畅快的射出来，Storm Shadow的手指在他体内恣意翻弄，侵犯的动作逐渐变得粗暴，好像要刻意弄疼他，还没等他彻底习惯，第三根在肛口打转的手指强硬地挤了进来。

“知道前列腺吧。”Storm Shadow咬着他的耳朵亲昵地说，动作却相当野蛮，弄得Snake Eyes冷汗淋漓，“并非所有人都能靠刺激那里得到高潮。”似乎是想证明什么，入侵的动作开始放缓，白忍者抽离手指，只用一根再次插了进去，不是在做扩张，而是，寻找什么。

这一切仿佛都不是真的，只有欲望才是。Snake Eyes突然腰椎一麻，下腹酸胀，但那感觉只有一下，却精确地被Storm Shadow捕捉到了。

“这里？”白忍者顶了顶那处，感觉身下人弓起背脊，脖子朝后仰，极力平稳呼吸。

看来他找对了。

Storm Shadow再次插入两根手指，恶意地在那处来回碾磨，Snake Eyes的脑子像是煮沸的开水，收缩痉挛的肠道夹着男人的手指，怀疑自己被狠狠地撞在了地上，龟头吐出的前精早已把枕头弄湿了一大块，可是光靠震动器的频率根本达不到想要的高潮，剧烈的晕眩和麻痹，使Snake Eyes发出难堪的喘息，他把手挪到胯间试图缓解这阴毒的煎熬，但Storm Shadow好像故意要延长他射精的时间，用空出的手按住了他。

“别急。”白忍者从喉咙里发出一阵低沉的笑，Snake Eyes从中听出了情欲的痕迹，男人抽出手指，从床头柜上拿起一个保险套，Snake Eyes撑起自己回头看，对方正直勾勾地盯着他，下眼睑到颧骨的皮肤染上一圈红潮，胯间硬挺的性器垂着一条粘连的淫丝。白忍者咬住保险套包装的锯齿边，用牙缓慢地撕开，那双凝视他的眼睛，寒冰刺骨，冷如刀锋，却也有迥然于傲慢的别样情绪。Snake Eyes费力地吞咽，他觉得渴，他想吻他，用舌头获取些灭火的甘泉，但男人似乎没有吻他的打算。

Storm Shadow套着塑胶薄膜的炙硬阴茎不容置疑地从后抵在了他微张的穴口上，Snake Eyes这才领悟到，这只是一场单纯的性交，并非什么臆想中的互动，但男人的动作又是那么小心谨慎，阴茎在他的臀缝间摩擦，直到原先冰冷的薄膜染上了肉体的温度，才开始向前推进。

被打开的过程并不美妙，男人的阴茎跟手指的大小自然无法比拟，Snake Eyes下意识的抗拒，Storm Shadow俯身，吻上他的耳后，又从脖子一路舔吻至背脊。

“该死的，放松点。”

Storm Shadow明显也不太好过，他用膝盖顶开Snake Eyes的腿，进入的十分艰辛，等整个前端进去了之后，他停下来，耐心地挑逗对方的身体，以便让彼此都好过一些。Snake Eyes实在太紧了，阴茎感受到括约肌奋力地压迫，又爽又疼，当他抚摸过男人的尾椎时，明显感受到对方松软了腰肢，Storm Shadow见状趁机将性器一推到底。Snake Eyes抓紧了枕头，肠道被撑到极致的酸胀使胯间震动的快感变得无关紧要了，Storm Shadow发出一声叹息，若不是不想造成难以收拾的局面，真想把保险套抽掉，肉贴肉地享受甬道内淫热丝滑的包裹。

龟头在肠壁黏膜上摩擦，滋味难以形容，Storm Shadow退出些许，缓缓抽送，他插的很慢，每次都抽出一半再徐徐推进，Snake Eyes逐渐在这种规律的抽插方式里感觉到了快意。肠道很脆弱，要先让对方慢慢习惯他的步调，其实他大可不顾Snake Eyes的感受，他不是什么好心在乎对方是否得到快感的人，但也不愿让这场性事成为一次求刑。

等到抽送变得不那么费劲，Storm Shadow突然加快了步调，抽出、顶入，全根没入，每一次深入都恰好擦过对方前列腺的位置。Snake Eyes的呼吸变得更加厚重，白忍者的前端不时挤压在他的敏感点，狠操猛干，下下都用了全力，对方腹部的耻毛把他屁股磨得发痒，大量湿滑液体在律动中被带了出去黏在保险套上磨成发白的乳酱，前列腺不停受到恰到好处的碾磨，Snake Eyes前面的性器湿得一塌糊涂，在震动器和冲撞的双从夹击下，整个龟头酸麻不已，处于要射不射的灭顶快感中。他发不出声音，只能用喘息来发泄陌生的欢愉，Storm Shadow的掌心在他坚韧的肌理上徘徊爱抚，指头在胸前的乳晕上打转，接着往下，拨掉套在上面的震动器，握住了对方湿淋淋硬如铁块的阴茎。

“想射吗？想射就说话啊！”他故意在对方的敏感点加重摩擦，手中的阴茎兴奋的弹跳，精口源源不断地涌出透明的淫液，Storm Shadow的手只是握住他没有其他动作，阴茎退出一节顶着前列腺一圈一圈地磨动，Snake Eyes弓起背，抓着枕头的手舒爽的收紧，白忍者得寸进尺的用舌头舔上他的鬓角，滑过咬合肌，勾起耳垂用齿尖厮磨，“说出来，Snakey，你已经没有禁言的必要了，说出来！。”

Snake Eyes被他舔咬的又麻又痒，晃动脑袋想要避开却避不开，Storm Shadow抓住他的头发使他整个脖子向前伸展，而后像条蛇一样缠绕过来，啃咬他的下巴，喉结，锁骨，肩胛。黑忍者闭紧嘴唇，仍然没有发出半点声响，Storm Shadow挫败地发狠咬住对方的肩头，留下两排深陷的齿痕，又用舌头安慰似得滑过破皮的凹孔，他缓下动作思考了一会儿，慢慢地将自己的阴茎抽出来。Snake Eyes茫然地看着他，Storm Shadow盘腿坐在床上，伸出一根手指朝他勾了勾，“坐上来。”

Snake Eyes张了张嘴，满脸惊异，过了半天才反应过来命令是下给自己的。要他坐到哪儿，太显而易见，白忍者直立挺翘的阴茎正竖在那儿，保险套外层浸透了淫亮的水光。他呆滞了许久，直到黑发男人不耐烦地拽起他的手臂，他才慢慢调整位置，爬了过去。

他的眼底没有了太多耽溺情欲的迷茫，平静地仿佛暴风雨之前的祥和，他面无表情地分开双腿跨坐在白忍者身上，单手扶住男人的肩膀，拉直了背脊，一手扶稳男人的性器对准自己，咬牙坐到了底。

Storm Shadow几乎要开口赞扬对方难得的识时务，但面对面的姿势让黑忍者的眼睛毫无保留地凝望着他，他有些心惊那眼神里蕴含的阴郁，但很快被对方撑起膝盖自动扭腰上下吞吐的动作打乱了思绪。这个姿势远比刚才进入的更深，Snake Eyes感到自己的每一次下落男人的阴茎都好像顶到了他的胃里，对方结实的腹肌摩擦着他的阴茎，白忍者很快开始回应他，下身挺动，错开Snake Eyes的频率，等于无时无刻在将自己的性器插入男人的身体里，一点喘息的空间都不给。Snake Eyes被顶的攀不住他的肩膀，Storm Shadow倒并不在意男人主动在命令之外和他产生肢体接触，空出的双手粗鲁的抚摸着Snake Eyes的身体，常年锻炼的肌肉层拥有绝佳的手感和弹性，他在男人腰侧爱抚，揉捏，快感积蓄成强大的电流，在Snake Eyes全身的脉络内横冲直撞，他难以克制的屈起脚趾，前头的阴茎更是勃动的厉害，精口张阖，想射了，又射不出来。

“需不需要我帮你？”Storm Shadow低哑的嗓音有些颤抖，似乎也在忍耐着汹涌的情欲，“求我，求我，Brother。只要你开口，我会满足你。”

Snake Eyes深深地看了他一眼，仿佛藏着某种失望与伤感，Storm Shadow来不及去探究，就被男人推倒在床上，“Fuck You！Snake Eyes！”他试图挣扎着夺回主权，但男人用力按住他的肩膀，一只手抓着他的手覆盖上自己火烫的阴茎撸动，Storm Shadow被黑忍者刻意夹紧的肠道肉膜箍的一阵发软，这在他看来简直是可憎的耻辱，但他无法摆脱对方强硬的取悦，也无法控制自己的反应。Snake Eyes不再随男人的狠冲直撞摇摆，他现在控制着自己的力度与速度，反倒多了余韵去观察Storm Shadow的反应，白忍者忿恨压抑的表情很性感，半干的黑发被汗水黏在额头，他情不自禁伸手替他拨开那些碎发，Storm Shadow一愣，抬眼瞪着他。

白忍者平时总是表情淡漠，姿态高傲，唯有在情欲蒸腾时，漆黑的虹膜才会显得迷离，水光潋滟。即便此时此刻，性事并非由他主导，他依然维持着一贯的傲慢。但Snake Eyes知道男人被他干的说不出话来只能呻吟时的模样，他幻想着对方盈满泪珠的眼睛，加快了起落的速度，同时握着男人的手用力搓动自己即将爆发的阴茎。一记过于狠辣的顶撞使Snake Eyes仰起头拧紧眉心，他知道自己太过心急，但显然越过承受能力的深入收到了明显的效果，他感到Storm Shadow自动自发不受控制地猛烈撞击他，体内的阴茎颤动着，胸膛剧烈起伏，他射了，同时Snake Eyes在最后几下快速的套弄中，一波一波射了他和Storm Shadow满手。

射精之后是短暂的疲惫，Snake Eyes趴在Storm Shadow身上，俩人静止了好一会儿，躯体的温度在逐渐下降，他伸手压住保险套的底部，将自己缓缓抬起来，伴随阴茎的撤离，大量粘液顺着合不拢的穴孔流下来，滴得俩人下半身到处都是。他躺在Storm Shadow身边，黑发男人侧头看着他，半晌抬起手冲他竖起中指。

Snake Eyes无视那根指头，爬起来走进浴室，下身刺痛酸软，但还不至于走不动路，等他再次淋过浴擦干走出来，Storm Shadow已经清理好自己，躺进了被窝。

黑忍者走到他另一侧，掀起被子滑进去，男人背对着他，他伸手在对方的背部写字，（晚……）

“滚开！”Storm Shadow冷声骂，“我说过没有我的允许不能碰我，你脑子是纸糊的吗？”

Snake Eyes无声地叹了口气，男人的声音又响起来，“床是我的，滚去地上睡。”

Snake Eyes用一种别扭的尽量不碰触到对方的姿势伸过手臂比划：（你有多余的被子？）

“该死的！你就非得让我成为混蛋？”Storm Shadow怒气冲冲地回头，黑忍者无辜地摊开手，（我保证不碰你。）

“随你！”白忍者回身躺下，顺手关上了灯。

Snake Eyes在黑暗中朝男人的背影比划，（晚安，Tommy。）


	6. Chapter 6

Snake Eyes被说话的声音吵醒，他警觉的翻身坐起来，看到Storm Shadow站在墙边挂断电话，转身看过来。

“醒了？”

白忍者只穿了一条贴身睡裤，凌乱的黑发竖在脑袋上，看上去心情似乎不错。他越过床铺走进浴室，背对着Snake Eyes脱下裤子，毫不避嫌地跨入淋浴房，拧开水闸。

忍者对睡眠向来不太注重，大部分时间，他们只是以打坐冥想来消除身体机能的疲惫，以便随时投入战斗。执行任务时几天不睡觉是常有的事，只有在PIT或者假期才有机会享受睡眠带来的安逸，想必Storm Shadow也是相同的情况。

Snake Eyes揉了揉肩膀，舒展四肢，掀开被子站起来，赤身裸体走进浴室，对着马桶解决存积一晚的生理问题。他思考了几秒，然后拉开淋浴房的门，Storm Shadow把手插在头发里，扭头望向不速之客，水流顺着他的睫毛朝两边滑落，他眯起眼看着黑忍者大刺刺地跨进来，挤到他身边，从瓷砖墙上悬挂的不锈钢架子里拿起他的牙刷。

“放下。”Storm Shadow瞪他，没好气地说，“洗漱台抽屉里有新牙刷，肮脏的蠢货。”

Snake Eyess眨眨眼，推开玻璃门湿淋淋地走出去，翻找一阵，又拿着新牙刷回来，挤上牙膏，开始盯着他刷牙。

Storm Shadow忍住想打掉他几颗牙的冲动，在对方一眨不眨的注视下，继续未完的清理。他洗过脸，开始打浴液，黑忍者始终站在离他半个手臂的距离，直到他把沾着泡沫的手滑向腰部以下的时候，对方鼓着一嘴白沫，朝他比了比手势。

“你到底想干什么？想洗澡就不能等我洗完了？”Storm Shadow厌烦地侧身与他交换位置，好让男人就着花洒漱口，“你的嘴巴哑了，礼仪也死了吗！”

（要我帮你搓背吗？）Snake Eyes把冲干净的牙刷放到白忍者的牙刷旁边，用唇语问。

“不需要！”Storm Shadow咬牙切齿地挤出声音，“刷完了赶紧滚出去！我从来不知道你对清洁如此注重，有时间不如刮干净你那张脸！”

Snake Eyes耸耸肩，拿起洗面奶挤在手心，开始悠哉地洗脸。Storm Shadow对他师弟的脸皮有了新的认知，不知道对方是故意气他，还是突然对护肤产生了兴趣，洗完脸依旧没有离开的意思，磨磨蹭蹭地研究起架子上大小瓶罐的使用说明。

Storm Shadow再次忍住了沸腾的怒火，他发现每当面对Snake Eyes，他总是难以克制自己的脾气，而对方却老神自在地摆出一副‘怪我咯’的无辜，这似乎已经是什么难以打破的诅咒。Storm Shadow搓着前臂上的泡沫，这个位置已经被他反复洗了好几遍，他犹豫着是否要当对方的面清洗被忽略了很久的下半身，在俩人的关系进展到上床之后的地步时，这似乎并不是一个好主意。

当初他为什么会挑一栋浴室没有门的度假屋？该死的，这一定是昨天他让男人当面换衣服的报复，一定是！

Storm Shadow放弃了搓洗小臂的愚蠢行为，朝对方摆手，“让开。”

Snake Eyes站回原来的位置继续好整以暇地盯着他的师兄。不愧是高级别墅度假屋，洗澡的地方足够宽敞，即便装下两个身材魁梧的男人都不嫌拥挤。水并不热，也可能是白天气温较高，没有产生足够的蒸气，在磨砂玻璃窗照进来的白光下，男人的身躯无所遁形，细碎的泡沫顺着凹凸有致的肌肉线条滑落，画面未免太过美好……

空气里飘着浓郁的浴液香气，这不完全是Storm Shadow的味道，男人的身体通常还包含他叫不上名字的古龙水气味，和汗水淋漓时的诱人辛辣。Snake Eyes深吸口气，一旦尝试过欲望的甜美与失控，难免食髓知味，但幸好他内心阴暗的占有只针对一人，而那个人还有着同他分庭抗礼的资本。

这样的拉锯对他和Storm Shadow来说，可能是目前最好的相处模式。

他们都难以坦诚，对方是彼此生命中不可或缺的一部分。想来，不会是爱这种飘渺的东西，也不是性这种单纯的张力，比之更复杂，更艰涩，更不可捉摸。

男人的肾上腺素总是轻易屈服于暴力和性爱的不是么。

Storm Shadow冲干净自己，准备把浴室全部留给杵在那里的沉默雕塑，俩人面对面站着，裸裎的身体很难掩盖某些尴尬的变化。

Storm Shadow嗤笑一声，“别告诉我，你的反射神经坏死了，以至于现在才开始晨勃。还是说，昨天晚上满足不了你，也许我可以替你邮购一个八段变速按摩棒，我的兄弟。”

Snake Eyes胯间的性器没有完全勃起，也没有服帖软垂，他看看自己的胯下，又看看Storm Shadow，他没有兴奋的感觉，但是他的小兄弟确实有些不受控制。

“好吧，我明白刚刚脱离后面处男的你在迎接第一个早晨时的紧张。”白忍者拨开挡住眼睛的湿发，突然有了一个恶毒的主意，“可我不想沦落成解决你生理需要的按摩棒，不如……”他停顿一下，舔去了挂在唇峰上的水珠，“你自己做给我看。”

站在水流之外的Snake Eyes上身已经半干，腹部以下因为从Storm Shadow那里喷溅出的水，而挂满成片晶莹的水雾，泛着湿濡的光泽，看上去相当情色。

他轻微挑眉，反应淡漠，可Storm Shadow依旧读懂了他的情绪。让对方难堪总是叫他兴致高昂，白忍者蜷起双臂用食指敲打一侧皮肤，思考要不要把刚才的想法变成对方无法抗拒的命令来取悦他阴暗的心理。想到男人在他注视下屈辱的抚慰自己，Storm Shadow就忍不住要为这个棒透了的主意喝彩。

没错，他一定会在Snake Eyes射出来的时候拍手欢呼。

他扬起下颚，刚想下令，突如其来的门铃声打断了他的话头。喔哦，多么凑巧的救场。他朝天翻了个白眼，“感谢门铃拯救你，Brother。”Storm Shadow打开玻璃门走出去，从衣架上扒下浴袍套在身上，大步走到客厅开门。

“早上好，Thomas！”

迎面而来的灿烂笑容让白忍者内心腹诽过无数脏话，表面仍维持一贯的风度，“早上好，Bart。”热情似火的澳大利亚人笑起来和他们的性格一样傻。

“嗨，老兄，看上去我来的不太是时候。”澳洲青年看到黑发男人还在滴水的发梢，露出夸张的表情，紧接着再次咧开八颗牙齿式的标准微笑，“你要的自行车和午餐我已经替你搬上游艇了，至于你订的衣服，我想你可能会急于需要它们，所以才……”

“算了，没关系，虽然我以为你会把它们留在门口，像其他服务员一样。”被打断计划的Storm Shadow实在装不出什么好脸色，但不至于迁怒对方，他对除了他兄弟以外的人向来比较宽容。

“今天的天气这么棒，别这么冷淡嘛。”青年把手上的袋子递过去，“前几天你订的那辆自行车出了什么毛病，需要我帮你检查一下，或者让我直接拿回去修理？”

“我就是想要一辆新的。”

“You are the boss.”青年单纯，但并不蠢，有些事情不在他越矩的范围，“还有什么需要的吗，食物或者用品，我可以晚点送过来。今天有刚靠岸的渔船，金枪鱼，鱿鱼，海鲈和海胆都很不错。”

Storm Shadow想了一下，“来点鱿鱼和处理好的金枪吧，我一会儿要出海，东西和以前一样放在门口就好。”

“没问题。那个……”青年点点头，欲言又止地搓起手。

“还有什么事？”块头壮硕的男人咬着嘴唇，绞着手指实在不是什么靓丽风景。

“明晚有个篝火派对，你有没有兴趣赏光？”豪勋爵岛早上10点的日照已经相当猛烈，青年的额头上覆盖了一层薄薄的汗水，不知是热还是紧张。

Storm Shadow睁大眼有些好笑地道：“老兄，你看上去简直像高中男孩邀请姑娘参加舞会。”

这本意是个随口的玩笑，但好像没让对方的表情缓和，反而更加紧张了，“Thomas，呃，我是想说…篝火派对嘛，当然有跳舞……”

“我没有时间。”Storm Shadow不容置疑地拒绝。

“别拒绝的这么快，Thomas，这只是一个友好的邀请，考虑一下？”

青年不自觉地上前一步，Storm Shadow立刻后退半步想要继续婉拒，眼角却瞟到门后多出来的肉色物体——Snake Eyes不知何时藏在墙壁与门的夹角间望着他，身上还滴着水，当然没穿任何东西。

青年又上前了一步，要是再往房间里走，随时可能发现门后一丝不挂的裸男，Storm Shadow头疼地止住了后退的脚步，不得不用身体挡住门外青年的步伐，以至于他几乎要贴上对方被紧身T恤勒出的胸肌。

“行了，我去。”迫于无奈，Storm Shadow答应了邀约，只想尽快把人打发走，“时间，地点？”

“七点，奈德海滩。”惊讶于对方答应的这么爽快，青年喜出望外地给了白忍者一个拥抱，“谢谢你，Thomas，明晚，不见不散。”接着转身走出几步，又冲他挥手，“东西晚些送过来。”

关上门，Storm Shadow立刻朝Snake Eyes挥了一拳，被对方抓住手腕，“你害我答应了一个愚蠢的约会！要不是担心被人发现我屋子里藏了一个声带残疾偷渡上岛的暴露狂，我完全可以拒绝那个听上去就无聊透顶的篝火派对！”

（没人能逼你做你不想做的事。）Snake Eyes用唇语回答，放开了他的手。

“啊哈，又是该死的无辜脸？我看腻了！”Storm Shadow把手里的袋子当武器狠狠丢到对方头上，“穿上衣服，滚回PIT！”

Snake Eyes从袋子里掏出崭新的黑色休闲裤和背心，还有几条未拆封的内裤，默默往身上套。

（早餐？）

他比了个手势，成功气哑了他的师兄。

半晌，Storm Shadow才面无表情地说：“你是个混蛋，Snake Eyes。”白忍者走进卧室拉开抽屉拿出衣服一件一件穿戴，“以及，没有什么该死的早餐。”


End file.
